OC in Anime : Kuroshitsuji
by Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon
Summary: Keluarga Phantomhive dan Trancy mendapatkan surat misterius. Bagaimana kah kelanjutannya? Gak bisa bikin summary!


**Halo! Tail-chan yang gak asik balik lagi nih!**

**Karena ini pertama kalinya saia di fandom ini, jadi aku memerlukan... nanti aja diakhirnya *BRUUUK*. Bohong ding, SARAN PARA SENIOR SEKALIAAAAAAAA-hemp *dibekep karena berisik***

**Langsung aja ya!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**OC in Anime: Kuroshitsuji © Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon**

**Warning: OOC, OC, GAJE, TYPO, AND ADA BEBERAPA CHARA NARUTO, SERTA CERITA TIDAK NYAMBUNG DENGAN JUDULNYA, JEUNG TOKOH UTAMANYA ADALAH SANG OC (Maybe)!**

**.**

**OC in Anime: Kuroshitsuji**

Pada zaman dulu kala, di kediaman Phantomhive. "Bocchan, sudah pagi." Kata seseorang berambut hitam dan berbaju butler yang kita kenal dengan Sebastian Michaelis. "Eeeeeng, lima menit lagi, Sebastian!" kata orang yang bersangkutan yang kita kenal dengan Ciel Phantomhive.

"Tapi bocchan, tadi ada burung warna putih mengantarkan surat ini." Kata Sebastian setelah berhasil membujuk 'bocchan'nya keluar dari kasurnya.

Setelah Ciel berada di ruang makan dan butler bejat setianya *AUTHOR ditendang Sebastian sampe Jepang (AUTHOR: HOREEEE BUNGA SAKURA!)*, ralat! Butler ganteng *AUTHOR nahan muntah saat nulis ini*. Lalu, Ciel diberi makan khas Rusia *AUTHOR kepengen.* dan Sebastian memberi surat yang dimaksudnya kepada Ciel. "Oh ya, minuman apa ini? Kok enak?" tanya Ciel. "itu cuma kuambil dari suatu tempat yang anda tak boleh tahu, bocchan." Jawab Sebastian dengan senyum yang bikin Ciel curiga.

Di waktu sama, di tempat berbeda...

Di kediaman Trancy, sama seperti hari biasanya, yaitu... Butler kepala kinclong dari kediaman Trancy *AUTHOR ditonjok Claude sampai Cina (AUTHOR: HOREEEE TEMBOK CINA!)* yang bernama Claude Faustus sedang sibuk membangunkan masternya yang bernama Alois Terasi *AUTHOR ko'it gara-gara ditusuk beberapa kali oleh Alois* Ralat lagi! Yang bener Alois Trancy.

"Danna-sama, sudah pagi." Kata Claude pada 'Danna'nya. "Satu jam lagi!" kata Alois *Ini sih lebih parah dari Ciel!*. "Ini sudah pagi, danna-sama!" kata Claude sedikit memaksa. "Iya, iya, aku bangun sekarang!" seru Alois. Alois lalu menuju meja makan dan Claude mengekor di belakangnya. "Apa ini?" tanya Alois pada Claude saat Claude menyerahkan surat.

"Seekor burung putih membawa surat ini saat aku sedang beres-beres." Jawab Claude.

Alois membuka dan membaca surat dan dalam waktu yang sama, Ciel juga sedang membacanya.

**Teruntuk Earl Phantomhive / Trancy**

**Maukah anda ke rumahku?**

**Kalau mau, datanglah 2 hari dari sekarang untuk mencari dimana rumahku!**

**Dan aku akan menyambutmu dengan suka cita (kalau duka cita seperti orang melayat!).**

**P.S: Besok, kalau tidak cepat-cepat mencari tahu tentang bangsawan Namikaze, bakal tidak dapat. Soalnya, ada seseorang yang akan mengambil kertas yang memuat tentang itu disuatu tempat.**

**Dari Earl Namikaze**

(Disini, ada seseorang yang aku jadikan keluarga Namikaze, tapi disini ceritanya Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto mati entah napa aku tak tau.)

"Namikaze?" inner Alois dan Ciel barengan.

Sebastian dan Claude yang penasaran diam-diam melihat surat yang tergolong pendek. "Namikaze? Seperti nama orang Jepang saja." Kata mereka berdua.

"Kau lihat ya?" tanya Ciel dan Alois.

"Iya."

SIIIIIIING˷˷˷˷

"Sebastian/Claude aku minta kau temukan rumah Earl Namikaze!" perintah Ciel dan Alois barengan.

"Yes my lord/Yes yourhigness" kata-kata yang hampir sering diucapkan dua butler itu keluar deh.

Keesokkan harinya \(*0^)/

"Ayo, Sebastian. Kita cari tahu tahu tentang bangsawan itu" kata Ciel, dan Alois juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"As your wish."

Dan dimulailah pencarian tempat keluarga Namikaze, dan sampai sekarang masih berstatus nihil.

"Cih, terpaksa kita harus ke sana!" gumam Ciel.

"Ke sana? Maksud tuan?" tanya Sebastian dengan tampang –bego bin- polos.

"Sudah tentu kan kita akan pergi ke si maniak ketawa itu." Jawab Ciel.

Tempat Under Taker (=3=)

Saat Ciel akan membuka pintu toko yang bertuliskan Under Taker, ada tangan yang sepertinya juga akan masuk kesana juga, Ciel mendongkak dan kaget saat tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Alois Trancy?" kata Ciel setengah tak percaya, ya orang itu adalah Alois Trancy.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" kata Alois yang sama kagetnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ciel. "Kau sendiri?" tanya balik Alois.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Kata Ciel. "Baiklah, aku ke sini karena mau mengetahui tentang keluarga Namikaze, nah sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Jawab Alois.

"Sama, aku juga mau mencari tahu tentang keluarga Namikaze, dan pokoknya AKU DULUAN YANG MASUK!" kata Ciel.

"NANIIIIIIIII? AKU DULUAN YANG MASUK!" kata Alois dengan volume yang besar sambil hampir memutar kenop tapi dicegah oleh Ciel.

"TIDAK BOLEH! POKOKNYA AKU YANG DULUAN!" kata Ciel -dengan OOC nya-.

"AKU DULU!" kata Alois.

"AKU!", "AKU!", "AKU!"...

Mereka berdua terus membacot dan duo butler-Sebastian dan Claude- berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka yang saling adu bacot sampai tak ada yang tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang merekam kejadian itu dan masuk duluan.

Alois dan Ciel akhirnya memutuskan masuk barengan, dan saat mereka akan membuka kenop pintunya, tiba-tiba...

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"HAH! UNDER TAKER KETAWA? Baru kali ini ada yang bikin Under Taker." Kata Ciel.

"Ya Udah. Ayo ke dalam!" kata Alois.

Di dalam toko Under Taker \(^˷˷^)/

Saat di dalam, yang terlihat adalah anak perempuan berbaju _dress _hitam dan berambut hitam dikucir kuda dan Under Taker yang memberi sebuah buku.

"Hi hi hi, ini kuberi buku yang kau maksud." Kata Under Taker. "Terima kasih, aku cuma mau merobek beberapa halaman dari buku ini." Kata anak tersebut sambil merobek beberapa halaman. Dan anak tersebut pergi.

"Permisi." Kata anak tersebut.

"Jadi Earl, apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Under Taker.

"Kami ingin mengetahui keluarga yang bermarga Namikaze." Kata Ciel. "Ini." Kata Under Taker sambil menyerahkan buku yang tadi. "Tapi berikan lolucon yang bikin aku tertawa..." kata Under Taker.

"Biarkan aku saja, Danna-sama." Kata Claude. "Claude?" Kata Alois.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau ada yang melihat, jadi kalian bertiga harap keluar!" kata Claude.

MENUNGGU... \(*o*)/

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..." teriak -ralat- tawa Under Taker.

"Silakan masuk, kalian semua." Kata Claude setelah membuka pintu.

"Oh ya, Claude. Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa bikin 'orang mati' itu ketawa?" tanya Alois sambil menunjuk Under Taker

"Itu tidak bisa kuberitahukan, Danna-sama." Jawab Claude. Alois cuma bisa _(-3-)_

"Ya sudah lah, mari kita baca." Kata Ciel. Segeralah mereka berempat membaca buku tersebut.

Di buku itu tertulis, bahwa keluarga Namikaze adalah merupakan 'kucing Ratu' yang dipegang oleh anak pertama dari Earl Minato Namikaze. Sejarah tentang keluarga tersebut adalah (Ini cumalah fiksi belaka, jadi jangan marah ya! \(_)/ ), keluarga Namikaze, awalnya terletak disebuah desa di Jepang yang bernama Konohagakure. Di sana, mereka terkenal sebagai ninja terhebat.

"Ninja? Apa itu?" kata Alois penuh penasaran. "Ninja adalah seperti penjaga, tetapi pembunuh yang terlatih dalam seni ninjutsu." Jawab Claude. "Ninjutsu itu apa?" tanya Ciel yang ternyata juga penasaran. "Ninjutsu itu adalah teknik ninja yang menggunakan cakra." Jawab Sebastian, "Cakra itu apa?" tanya Alois, "Cakra itu..." *Author: WOIIIII! KALAU BEGINI, KAPAN MULAINYA!*

Bagian pertanyaan kagak penting itu di SKIP!

LANJUTKAN! Di keluarga itu, berisi 4 orang keluarga yang masing-masing adalah ninja hebat. Pertama, sang ketua keluarga: Minato Namikaze. Dia dulunya merangkap sebagai hokage ke-4, tetapi kemudian setelah insiden Kyuubi, dia meninggal. Ciri-cirinya adalah rambut panjang berwarna kuning, wajahnya tampan. Kedua: Kushina Namikaze. Sang kunoichi bebakat dan juga istri dari Minato Namikaze. Ciri-cirinya adalah, rambut merah pendek sebahu, perawakkan agak galak, tomboy, dan kuat.

"Kunoichi itu apa sih?" tanya Alois pada Claude, "Kunoichi adalah ninja perempuan." Jawab Claude. "Ooooooh." Cuma itu respon Alois.

LANJUT! Ketiga: Deidara Namikaze. Anak pertama dari pasangan MinaKushi. Dapat membuat bom dari tanah liat dengan kedua tangannya. Ciri-cirinya adalah, rambut pirang panjang menutupi mata kirinya. Dan terakhir: Naruto Namikaze. Anak kedua pasangan MinaKushi. Tempat bernaungnya Kyuubi. Anak berisik yang selalu bikin repot *Author dirasengan*. Ciri-cirinya adalah, rambut pirang pendek dan jabrik.

**Hancurnya keluarga Namikaze**

Beberapa hari setelah Minato meninggal, Kushina begitu terpukul karena Kushina dan anak pertama mereka yang beranjak 1 tahun melihat kejadian itu. Tapi, Kushina harus tegar menghadapi itu semua itu, dia lalu tetap mengasuh Naruto yang saat itu baru lahir. 16 tahun kemudian, Naruto berhasil menjadi Hokage. Tetapi naas, Konoha diserang oleh Akatsuki, dan Naruto dan Kushina mati meninggalkan Deidara sendirian tepat di hari ulang tahunnya

*SKIP*

"Jadi, maksud dari cerita ini, adalah seorang anak yang sekarang masih hidup dan menjadi bangsawan." Kata Ciel.

"Tapi Ciel, halaman tengah robek. Dan itu menunjukkan tentang butlernya." Kata Alois. "Itu tak perlu, untuk apa kita mencari informasi tentang butlernya? Yang kita cari, lokasi rumahnya!" kata Ciel.

"Oh ya, rumah Earl Namikaze berada di pegunungan Endlewiss (ngarang) sebelah utara, tapi..." kata Alois. "Tapi?" tanya Ciel, "Tapi, pegunungan Edlewiss di mana ya?" perkataan Alois sukses bikin Ciel sweetdrop.

"Pegunungan Edlewiss ada di sebelah utara kota London, danna-sama." Terang Claude "Oooohhh." Kata Alois.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke sana, bocchan?" tanya Sebastian. "Boleh saja. Kita akan berangkat ke pegunungan Edlewiss besok, kalian setuju?" kata Ciel sambil melihat Claude dan Alois.

"Bolehlah. Claude, kau juga harus setuju!" kata Alois. "Baiklah." Kata Claude. Bagaimana mereka bisa ke sana, jika akan ada bahaya mengancam di kediaman Namikaze? Tunggulah chapter selanjutnya haya pada Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon!

(:P) End of this chapter! (-_-")

Tail room's

Tail-chan : Huaaaaaahhh... ternyata nyari ide buat cerita ini, harus membutuhkan kira-kira 2 bulan!

Ciel : OOIII AUTHOR BRENGSEK! KENAPA AKU HARUS BERADA DI DEKET ORANG ITU? (Nunjuk Alois pake jari tengah)

Tail-chan : Suka-suka aku dong! Mau kaya' gimana!

Sebastian : Ngomong-ngomong Author-chan, suapa yang bakal jadi OC itu?

Tail-chan : Masih rahasia! Kalau kau mau tahu, tunggulah chapter selanjutnya, dan aku harap, kau masih bisa nahan malu!

Sebastian : Nahan malu bagaimana?

Tail-chan : Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri. Yak, karena waktu kita hampir haabis, aku mau minta saran dan kritik atau RIVIEW! Tolong min. 4 riview supaya aku bisa semangat membuatnya lagi! Jaa nee!


End file.
